


Fjorester Rambles

by AbsenteeAuthor



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, I'll update tags as I go, Mostly Fluff, POV Changes, Pining, Random & Short, a tiny bit of angst if you squint, they overwhelm me, uhhh what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsenteeAuthor/pseuds/AbsenteeAuthor
Summary: A collection of rambles based around these two wonderful idiots.
Relationships: Fjord & Jester Lavorre, Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Kudos: 37





	Fjorester Rambles

**Author's Note:**

> ah. i love these two. i also have an erratic posting schedule.

In truth, commitment wasn’t exactly Fjord’s _thing_.

It’s not that he was scared of it, or that he actively avoided it--no, no, he didn’t.

_It_ avoided _him_.

Every relationship--platonic, romantic, whatever--seemed to fade from his grasp the moment he had a hold on it. Whether it was the other person or the circumstances of life, the red string of fate decided that it’d have to tug itself from him and find another creature to tie itself to.

Until now.

The night breeze is just a step below cold, brushing past Fjord and sending a welcome chill through his body. The moon’s out tonight, and the gods know he can’t sleep, so he stretches his legs out and leans backward, propping himself up on his elbows. Grass tickles his skin.

A few hushed voices sound from behind him--the rest of the Nein, shuffling and moving about themselves. As those die away, Fjord figures, he can stay out here, eyes plastered to the stars.

Alone.

After a few beats of quiet, there’s the telltale crunch of someone’s feet hitting the ground. The sound gets louder, louder--until it’s a foot or so away from his head.

“Fjord?”

The half-orc turns, raising a brow as his eyes land on the blue tiefling standing behind him.

“What are you doing out here?” Jester asks, tilting her head and quirking a brow up at him. She’s in a nightgown, a damn slip of a thing, sheer and thin, and she’s got her cloak wrapped haphazardly around herself.

Before he can answer, Jester sits herself down next to him, cross-legged. She raises her head to the sky, eyes searching, before her gaze flits back down and settles on him.

“Stargazing.” Fjord mutters, sitting up. “We don’t always get the chance to lay down and see ‘em, so I figured…” He trails off with a grunt.

“By yourself?” Jester’s voice is genuine, naive, _concerned_ , even--

“Were you looking for me?” Now it’s Fjord’s turn to ask the questions, and he glances over at her. “Well, yes.” The tiefling shrugs. “Was I not supposed to?”

_No,_ Fjord says to himself. _Nobody has, really_.

After a moment of comfortable silence, the sound of Jester getting up emanates from his right.

She’s leaving, isn’t she?

It’s only after he feels her cloak around his shoulders does he realize that she isn’t.

“You’ve been out here for a while.” She looks down at him, lips pressed together. “I figured you were cold, so.”

Jester sits herself down again, left in the sheer dress she sleeps in. Her tail flicks against the ground, swaying absentmindedly.

It’s cute.

That, he can admit. As much as he’s buried the feelings, they still reside, still kicking despite his attempts at killing them.

She’s unfairly pretty, honestly, with her bright eyes and infectious smile and whatever else makes Jester... _Jester._

“Hey, uh.” The half-orc clears his throat awkwardly, and she looks over at him.

“Thanks.”

The words catch in his throat. Fjord sits up a little straighter. The feeling of Jester’s cloak drives those words out.


End file.
